Segredos
by Angel-sango
Summary: Num mundo onde youkais e humanos eram proibidos de se misturarem, uma jovem que sonha viver livre das regras de sua mãe e um rapaz que esconde um grande segredo se encontram o que pode acontecer depois disso?...UA InuKag
1. Uma vida dificil

_Segredos  
  
Cap. Uma vida difícil  
  
Em um mundo diferente 2 raças vivem juntas...Quer dizer ñ tão juntas, pois existe o preconceito, essas raças são: Youkai e Humanos.__Os youkai acham os humanos fracos e inferiores e ou humanos acham os youkais aberrações que deviam ser extintas, porem existem youkai que se misturam com humanos dando a origem as hanyous...Porem eles ñ são tão felizes pq já que ambas as raças se odiavam foi decretado que humanos e youkais ñ devem se misturar se ñ levaria morte do filho da humana e do youkai traidor quem visse alguem que quebrasse as regras era so falar com os policias que eles dariam uma grande recompensa por isso. Em uma época assim tb existem as famílias ricas dos humanos e do youkais e é numa família rica de humanos que essa historia começa.  
  
_Kagome Higurashi era uma jovem de 15 anos rica e muito bonita tinha cabelos pretos ate as costas olhos castanhos e uma aparência de dar inveja, mas ela era muito diferente de suas amigas, pois elas adoravam aquele estilo de vida já ela _detestava. _

Ficar presa em casa sem fazer nada, tento que ser obrigada fazer coisas que ela nunca quis fazer era muito ruim...Pq as famílias ricas tem regras para viver?!  
  
Lá estava ela deitada na grama do jardim de sua casa com uma coroa de flores que ela mesma fez imaginam se um dia poderia realizar seu sonho: _sair de casa e viver uma vida longe das regras daquela sociedade machista!  
  
_-Kagome!!  
  
A jovem ignorou já sabia o motivo de que sua mãe a chamava  
  
-Kagome!!  
  
..........  
  
-KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!  
  
-Sim mãe ¬.¬  
  
-Entre agora vc esta sujando o seu vestido  
  
-Mas mãe...  
  
-Nada de mais...Entre logo!  
  
- "Maldição"  
  
==========Dentro de casa=========  
  
-Ai mãe isso dói! Ta me apertando (sabe aquelas coisas que as moças usavam que parecia uma blusa que o pessoal amarravam bem e apertava... chamado espartilho... Sim é isso mesmo).  
  
-Vc tem que ficar bem bonita e magra...Menina gorda ñ é menina bonita diz os franceses  
  
-Os franceses são malucos fico imaginando se ninguém ainda ñ morreu por falta de ar  
  
-Pare de resmungar e vá para sua aula de piano o meu pai quer vela tocar  
  
- "maldição"  
  
================================================

No pátio de uma casa uma moça olhava para as ruas...Seus longos cabelos negros que chegavam a cintura estavam soltos e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, ela ficava tanto tempo em casa que mal reconhecia as coisas que os comerciantes vendiam sentia vontade de sair...Ela estava à espera de seus filhos...Ou melhor, do seu filho e do filho do seu marido afinal sou um deles é que saiu de seu ventre.  
  
-Mãe!!!  
  
A moça olhou para o lado e reconheceu seu filho era alto seu cabelo eram negro e seus olhos violetas estavam muito brilhantes ao ver sua mãe.  
  
-Inu-Yasha  
  
- Há quanto tempo eu ñ te vejo mãe  
  
-Estava com saudades como foi a viajem?  
  
-Foi ótima...Mãe eu vi a torre effell (é assim que escreve?) tome eu te troce presentes, é a torre effell em miniatura e uns bombons de chocolates diretos da França.  
  
-Obrigado Inu-Yasha  
  
Enquanto os dois conversavam um rapaz um pouco mais alto que Inu-Yasha sai das sombras se revelando sua expressão era fria e ele era quase igual a o Inu-Yasha a diferencia é que ele era pouco mais alto e sua expressão era muito fria  
  
-oi - disse frio  
  
-an...Oi Seshomaru...E então vamos para casa?  
  
-Claro o/- diz um alegre Inu-Yasha  
  
================================================

Um pouco mais afastado dali uma carruagem (acho que é esse o nome) andava pelas ruas ela encostou e de lá saiu uma senhora  
  
-Kagome querida me espere aqui...Motorista cuide dela, por favor,  
  
-Sim senhora Higurashi  
  
Kagome olhava para rua entediada quando vem um grupo de meninos adolescentes brincando de beisebol olhou com curiosidade eles eram...Youkais!  
  
-Olhe só shippou a humana ricaça e sua carruagem  
  
Kagome se assustou estava falando dela  
  
- Feh! humanos e seus brinquedos se achando os melhores-disse o dono do nome-aposto que ela nem sabe jogar beisebol  
  
Aquilo irritou Kagome que disse furiosa  
  
- Garanto a vcs youkais que sei jogar melhor que vcs  
  
- Então prove  
  
Com um sorriso maroto Kagome sai da carruagem  
  
============Na loja============  
  
- Aqui os Paes que a senhora pediu  
  
- Ñ, ñ e ñ são muito pequeno ñ tem um pouco maiores?  
  
- Sinto muito senhora Higurashi, mas esses são os maiores.  
  
De dentro da loja a senhora Higurashi escuta:  
  
- UAU KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Ela se vira rapidamente e ñ acredita no que via...Sua filha estava jogando beisebol um esporte de homem!!! E ainda por cima com youkais!!! Isso era a gota dágua para ela sai da loja as presas.  
  
Quando sai da loja gritou:  
  
- KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!  
  
Kagome que ate então estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha por impressionar aqueles youkais metidos desfez seu sorriso quando viu sua mãe gritar:  
  
- "Ops agora eu estou encrencada"  
  
================================================

Na mesma casa onde a senhora espera seu filho e o filho de seu marido parecia estar em festa ela seu filho e marido estava comemorando a chegada deles Inu-Yasha dançava com sua mãe enquanto seu pai cantarolava uma musica, bem afastado dos três Seshomaru olhava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais ridícula do mundo...Pq diabos seu pai casou com ela?  
  
Logo seu pai o vê afastado e vai conversa com ele.  
  
- Ainda com esse mau humor Seshomaru?  
  
- Feh! Isso é ridículo para que tanta festa so pq chegamos?  
  
- Aiaiai vc ainda ñ superou a perda...  
  
-.........Pai eu e o Inu-Yasha estamos sendo seguidos  
  
- que?  
  
-Quando eu e o Inu-Yasha estávamos viajando um rapaz estava nos seguindo nos sempre os despistava, mas ele sempre voltava ate que conseguimos despistar ele vindo para cá, mas eu sinto que ele vai voltar e nos achar.  
  
-Parece que alguém sabe sobre nos  
  
Seshomaru já ñ agüentando a "festinha" do seu irmão diz em to alto:  
  
- Estamos sendo seguidos!  
  
Izayoi olha assusta para Seshomaru e Inu-Yasha fala com um suspiro:  
  
-Ñ estrague as coisas Seshomaru! Nos o despistamos!  
  
-Mas eu sei que ele vai nos achar...Eu sinto isso  
  
- As coisas já ñ são como antes -diz o pai deles...Agora se vcs verem pessoas estranhas e principalmente.........................(longa pausa) Bom vcs sabem o que fazer.  
  
Izayoi soltou um pequeno grito silencioso colocando a mão na boca, Seshomaru sorriu e Inu-Yasha Engoliu no seco...Matar ñ era seu forte  
  
================================================

- Kagome Higurashi vc ñ é nenhum pivete para ficar andando por ai jogando beisebol! Isso é jogo para menino! E ainda por cima com youkais! Isso é um absurdo!  
  
Kagome já estava cheia disso pq tinha que ouvi aquilo e o que, que tem jogar beisebol e alem do mais eles provocaram.  
  
- Vc esta passando dos limites mocinha isso foi à gota dágua eu ñ vou aturar mais seu comportamento novamente vc ira para escola de boas maneiras  
  
Kagome arregalou os olhos ouvira bem? Escola de boas maneiras...Mas aquilo fika a 800 Km dali!  
  
- Mas mãe aquela..._escola_ (fazendo cara de nojo) fica a 800 Km daqui!  
  
- Ñ tenho escolha vc terá que ir  
  
Kagome girou os olhos e disse:  
  
- irei para o jardim ver a lua  
  
Pelo menos isso sua rigorosa mãe deixava, mas ela ñ ia ver a lua ñ ela iria caçar vaga-lumes Kagome amava fazer aquilo lembrava que quando seu pai estava vivo ele caçava vaga-lumes para ela contra o gosto de sua mãe.  
  
So que ela ñ ela tão bem assim nunca conseguia pegar, mas fazer o que né? Aquilo lembrava seu pai alem de ser muito bom na opinião dela  
  
Em uma das suas fracassadas tentativas de pega um vaga-lume um homem alto com cabelos longos ondulados e pretos com a aparência fria aparece na sua grade  
  
- Com licença jovem  
  
Kagome foi ate ele  
  
- O que deseja estranho?  
  
- Me chamo Narak e quero saber se vc viu uma família com o sobrenome Takenada  
  
- Ñ nunca vi essas pessoas  
  
-O que esta fazendo bela moça?  
  
- Caçando vaga-lumes  
  
-Vaga-lumes? Garota vc devia esta caçando pretendentes  
  
Kagome olha feio para ele xingando mentalmente quando sua mãe a chama  
  
-Kagome o que esta fazendo? E com quem esta falando?- disse se aproximando  
  
- Esse senhor está procurando uma família com o sobrenome Takenada  
  
- Sim minha senhoria vc já os viu?  
  
A mãe de Kagome o avaliou de cima para baixo e algo em seu braço a fez soltar uma exclamação de surpresa  
  
- Nunca os vi antes- disse ríspida- e mesmo que os vise ñ falaria com um..._Youkai  
_  
A mãe de Kagome a puxou pelo braço e Kagome sem entender olha para trás e vê o tal Narak levantando o braço e mostrando uma estaca que parecia sai de seu braço (alguém lembra da nova forma do Narak? Se lembrar sabe de que estaca to falando).  
  
============Na manha seguinte=============  
  
-Ah mãe eu ñ quero ir  
  
- Vc tem que ir e vai hj  
  
- Eu ñ vou vc ñ vai me forçar!  
  
Kagome correu saindo de casa e passando pela grade correu, correu e nem ligou para os gritos que sua mãe dava chamando por seu nome correu por alguns lugares ate encontrar uma casa afastada bem afastada mesmo da cidade ela olhou bem para casa e viu que era muito bonita parecia que existia uma família rica lá.  
  
- "timo- suspiro- mas uma família rica  
  
De repente ela ouvi algo perto da casa e passando pelo portão ela vai andando ate chegar no jardim da casa onde vê um jovem muito bonito era alto seu cabelo eram negro e seus olhos eram violetas ele estava so usando uma calça que deixou a mostra seu abdômen definido o que a deixou coroada ela ouviu ele dizendo algo como: "Maldito Seshomaru" e "Eu ainda pego ele" ele estava voltando para a casa (pela porta dos fundos) quando olha para o lado onde a garota se esconde  
  
- Quem esta ai?

.........  
  
- Responda!  
  
Kagome resolveu sair do seu esconderijo e se revelar, logo quando ele a viu ficou chocado. O rapaz estava com os olhos arregalados e suando muito frio  
  
- "o que _ela_ faz aqui? Gente como _ela_ ñ pode se aproximar daqui, ai ñ espero que o Seshomaru ñ a veja..." a voz daquela moça o fez despertar.  
  
-Quem é vc?  
  
_Continua...  
  
Oi!! Mas uma fic hehehe, essa fic ta muito boa e é a melhor na minha opinião...Espero que gostem b-jos  
Angel-sango o/_


	2. Uma família misteriosa

_Segredos  
  
Cap.2 Uma família misteriosa_

- Quem é vc?  
  
A voz da jovem o fez despertar  
  
"O que eu faço tenho que tirar ela daqui rápido, porem... será que ela viu algo?".  
  
- Ei vc! Ñ vai me responder?  
  
-Meu nome ñ é importante agora, porem vc viu algo?  
  
- Algo? Tudo que vi foi vc resmungado indo para a porta  
  
- "Ufa!" Escute...  
  
A voz fria de alguém conhecido fez o jovem de olhos violetas estremecer  
  
- Inu-Yasha!  
  
- "Essa ñ!".  
  
-Vejo que vc encontrou mais gente como ela  
  
-Olha aqui Seshomaru ñ devemos fazer isso com ela ñ seria melhor deixar ela ir?  
  
Seshomaru estreitou os olhos  
  
-Deixar ela ir? Ñ me faça rir Inu-Yasha lembre-se do que nosso pai disse, ela tem que...  
  
- Ei vcs posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?  
  
- Já vc vai saber - disse pegando ela no colo  
  
- Ei vc me solta!  
  
-Largue ela seshomaru  
  
- é tarde demais Inu-Yasha  
  
E assim Seshomaru saiu correndo ate um bosque que ficava logo atrás da casa deles e Inu-Yasha ia correndo atrás ofegante  
  
"Se o Seshomaru mata-la... droga maldito passado que o faz ter que mata- los...".  
  
Chegando ate lá viu seshomaru entrar em uma cabana e correu o mais depressa possível ao chegar lá viu seu pai sua mãe e Seshomaru analisando a garota se sentiu culpado ñ devia ter deixado ela l  
  
"Droga... Inu-Yasha seu maldito baka!".  
  
- E então Inu-Yasha- disse seu pai- vc a encontrou perto de lá de casa certo?  
  
- S...Sim  
  
- Ei vcs o que esta acontecendo aqui? E o que vaia acontecer comigo?  
  
- Calma minha filha - disse Izayoi (se dirigindo para Inutaishou) ñ acho uma boa idéia fazer isso com ela, olho para ela ainda tão jovem...  
  
- Garota - disse Inutaishou- olhe para nos o que vc acha que somos?  
  
- Humanos?  
  
- Muito bem...Vc vai fikar aqui por um tempo e vc dois (disse virando para Inu-Yasha e Seshomaru) fiquem de atentos vamos fikar aqui nesse bosque por um tempo  
  
- Ei eu quero ir para casa!  
  
- E vc vai...Mas ñ agora (disse saindo da casa)  
  
- vc teve sorte garota (disse Seshomaru frio) geralmente pessoas como vcs ñ sobrevivem por muito tempo  
  
"Quem é essa gente maluca? E o que eles escondem?".  
  
Na casa dos higurashi  
  
A senhora higurashi andava de um lado para o outro estava muito preocupada com sua filha ela já havia mandado pessoa e policiais atrás dela mais nada de Kagome  
  
- Acalme-se minha filha - disse o pai dela - tenho certeza que ela iria voltar  
  
- Mas pai eu tenho muito medo que ela se perca...E se algum youkai a encontra-la? Ai meu deus ñ sei o que pode acontecer  
  
- Fique tranqüila, meus homens são muito bons.  
  
- Pai vc já esta velho tem certeza que eles são bons?  
  
-Bom...Eu sou velho mais eles ñ, youkais são o melhor jeito de ir atrás de humanos.  
  
- PAI! Vc mandou youkais aquelas coisas (fazendo cara de nojo) atrás da Kagome?  
  
-Ñ se preocupe filha eles são meus youkais servos eles são bons youkais que ñ desprezam os humanos...Quando era jovem eu caçava youkais para escraviza, mas agora vejo que existe bons youkais.  
  
- Assim eu espero "Kagome...".  
  
De volta a casa no bosque  
  
Kagome estava com muito medo, temia por sua vida e ficava imaginando se ñ fosse por aquela mulher ela ñ estaria mais nesse mundo.  
  
"Tenho que agradece-la depois"  
  
Na sala so havia ela e o garoto que se chamava Inu-Yasha  
  
"Tenho que agradecer a ele tb...".  
  
- Ei vc!  
  
- Sim  
  
-Como é seu nome?  
  
- Meu nome? Acho que ele ñ é importante agora (disse sorrindo)  
  
Inu-Yasha estreitou os olhos  
  
- Acho que vc já sabe meu nome então (disse se aproximado e segurando o rosto dela com as mãos) ñ precisa me imitar

Kagome virou o rosto coroado ñ sabia pq mais o olhar dele era tão...Penetrante...  
  
- Meu nome é...Kagome  
  
- "Que nome lindo... Perai que eu to pensando... feh ela é só uma mulher como todas as outras" – típico de um nome de uma garota comportada...Pelo pouko que conversei com vc acho que vc ñ gosta muito dessa sociedade  
  
Kagome o olhou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo  
  
- Realmente detesto, mas e vc? Gosta daqui  
  
- Tb   
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando ate que Izayoi chama Kagome  
  
- Querida posso falar com vc um estante?  
  
- Claro  
  
E assim as duas foram para uma salinha daquela casa deixando um Inu-Yasha nos seus pensamentos  
  
"Os olhos azuis dela tb são lindos... e penetrantes... pêra! De novo esses pensamentos".  
  
Mas uma idéia surgiu na mente dele  
  
- Talves ñ seja uma má idéia (disse sorrindo)  
  
Na praça  
  
Um Youkai andava pela praça onde geralmente ñ se via humana e sim youkais  
  
"Aquela garota... sinto que ela sabe de algo e ñ quis me dizer... ñ tem  
problema eu Narak irei encontrar aquela família rápido".  
  
- Narak!  
  
- Hun? Kagura? O que quer?  
  
- Minha irmã Kanna encontrou um grupo de youkais que estão atrás de humanos  
  
- Humanos? Isso ñ me interessa

- Mas esses youkais são youkais servos vc sabe né aquele tipo de youkais que ñ despreza os humanos mais ñ se mistura por causa da lei...E eles foram mandados por alguém daquela família higurashi  
  
Narak levantou uma sobrancelha  
  
- Higurashi em? Leve-me ate esses youkais  
  
E assim foram eles ate o encontro do youkais que aprecia impaciente  
afinal aquela youkai branca que estava interrompendo o seu caminho ñ fala e nada do que eles descerem mudava a expressão do rosto dela  
  
- Kanna (disse Kagura), vejo que segurou esses youkais.  
  
A youkai Kanna nada disse apenas andou alguns passos e ficou ao lado do youkai Narak  
  
- Quem é vc? E o que quer conosco?  
  
- Me chamo Narak e essas são minhas companheiras Kagura e Kanna e eu soube que vcs são youkais servos feh que patético  
  
- Vc vieram aqui só para dizer isso?  
  
- Feh que patético ate o tão maravilhoso Kouga virou servo  
  
- Se eu te pega Narak vc vai pagar (disse entre os dentes)  
  
- Bom chega de conversas me leve ate esse Higurashis  
  
- O que vc quer com eles?  
  
- Acalmasse eu ñ vou fazer nada so estou interessado no tal desaparecimento da filha deles  
  
- Como vc sabe disso?  
  
Isso já noticia entre nos youkais...Bom Kouga vai me levar ou eu vou ter que controlar o seu bando de youkais se é que são isso agora...  
  
"Ñ tenho escolha por mais que ele seja um canalha bom... isso o senhor Higurashi resolve".  
  
- Me siga  
  
"Sinto que essa jovem esta na casa daquela família e minha intuição nunca falha... quando encontra-la receberei muito mais dinheiro".  
  
na salinha da casa no bosque (o.o)  
  
- Seu nome é Kagome certo?  
  
- Sim senhora Izayoi  
  
- Por favor, me chame só de Izayoi.  
  
- Certo senh...Quer dizer Izayoi  
  
- Eu espero que vc ñ tenham ficado assustada...Eu prometo que vc iria para casa  
  
- Bom...Ate agora vcs ñ me fizeram nenhum mau...Mas eu tenho muito medo é daquele Seshomaru...  
  
-(suspiro) o Seshomaru sempre foi assim  
  
- Ele é tão diferente do seu filho Inu-Yasha... engraçado vc teve filhos diferentes  
  
- o Seshomaru ñ é meu filho  
  
- o.o ñ é?  
  
- Ñ quando em casei com o Inutaishou ele já tinha o Seshomaru  
  
-Ah...  
  
- Bem o Inu-Yasha é meu filho...E vejo que vc se deu bem com ele...  
  
É...  
  
- Bom eu so vim dizer para ñ se preocupar, pois vamos te levar para casa.  
  
- "Assim eu espero" tudo bem  
  
- Vá se deitar já esta ficando tarde  
  
- Ah antes Izayoi vc poderia me ajudar com esse espartilho? Ele ta me matando  
  
- Mas é claro  
  
(Depois de um tempo)  
  
- Obrigada prefiro usar isso mais folgado  
  
- De nada agora venha vou emprestar umas roupas minhas para vc se deitar  
  
na casa dos higurashi  
  
- O que faz aqui?  
  
- Acalmasse senhora higurashi, eu só vim aqui para lhe pedi que deixasse que eu procurasse sua filha.  
  
- Mas vc só esta atrás do dinheiro youkais são assim egoístas  
  
Ao ouvir isso Kouga fez uma cara de nojo para a senhora higurashi. Detestava aquela mulher...Pq diabos ela era tão diferente de seu pai?  
  
- Pode ate ser, mas o que vc prefere perder a oportunidade de ver sua filha ou me chutar para fora daqui e nunca mais vela?  
  
A senhora higurashi ñ sabia o que dizer então resolveu concordar  
  
- Muito bem...Mas traga a salva sem nenhum arranhão  
  
- Tudo bem ñ tenho nenhum interesse nela se quer saber  
  
"Muito bem agora é so eu ir atrás deles... assim encontrei aquela família e a garota... serão dois coelhos numa cajadada so huhuhu".  
  
_Continua.....  
  
Oiiii olha eu aqui de novo XD desculpa pela demora mais é que eu tive reco( recuperação) e tive quer fikar estudando mas agora que acabou ta ai o 2 cap. _

_Kagome-kun valeu pelo seu comentário Sobre o narak esta atrás da família bom...Quem sabe ne? Hihihihi - Espero que gostem _

_InuKiss o/  
  
AngelSango _


	3. Um dia de Diversão

_Segredos_

_Cap.3 Um dia de diversão_

Fazia 3 dias que estava ali. Ñ estavam a tratando mal pelo ao contrario a tratavam como um membro da família todos menos o Sesshomaru que parecia enjoado com sua presença mais de todos, ela estava intrigada com o irmão mais novo de Sesshomaru o Inu-Yasha.

Ele ñ havia tirado os olhos dela desde que chegara e já estava incomodando Kagome temia perguntar o pq de tanta admiração mais já estava ficando incomodada com aquilo, mas ñ precisava perguntar mais, pois ele a chamou:

- Ei você!

- Sim?

-.......

- Vai falar o ta difícil?

- Venha comigo -disse agarrando a mão dela

- Ei!!! Para onde você vai me levar?

- Você vai logo ver

Os dois entraram no bosque e andaram por um tempo mais havia um silencio desagradável entre os dois só que Inu-Yasha decidiu quebrar esse silencio:

-.......Torre Eifell

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que já vi a Torre Eifell

- Ah...Mais afinal de contas pq você me levou aqui?

- Você já vai ver

- "ñ sei o que tem na cabeça desse menino mais tenho medo que ele possa fazer algo ruim...".

- É aqui...Essa é a minha Torre Eifell

- olhos arregalados Nossa...

Nos aposentos de Narak

Narak estava em seus aposentos fazia 3 dias que havia que a família Higurashi havia aceitado que ele fosse atrás da filha desaparecida.

- Feh! Mal sabem eles que só quero ir atrás daquela família...Sinto que ela esta por lá e ainda por cima conseguirei muito dinheiro com tudo isso

Mais aqueles "Lobos Fedorentos" na opinião dele ñ parava de segui-lo por alguma razão o Líder deles queria de uma vez por todos resgatar aquela garota

- Aquele tal de Kouga ele pode atrapalhar meus planos, preciso dar um jeito nele assim que eu terminar com tudo isso eu receio que ele pode me atrapalhar, Kagura!

- Sim Narak

- E então como anda as coisas?

- Aquele Kouga continua ronda o nosso quarteirão parece que ele quer falar com você...

- Ñ é preciso eu já estou aqui, Narak esta na hora de esclarecer suas intenções...

De volta ao Casal

- Nossa é muito bonita

A Torre Eifell era como uma montanha ela alta cheia de rocha e parecia ter uma bela visão de todo o bosque e olhando para cima podia ser ter uma bela visão do céu

- E então? Vamos subir?

- Que? Você é louco é muito perigoso

- A corta essa eu sempre subi aqui e nunca teve nenhum problema

- o.o

- Vamos, eu sei que você consegue

Ambos foram subindo de pedra em pedra e Kagome era que tinha mais trabalho já que aquele vestido a atrapalhava, mais ela estava intrigada um ser humano normal leva um pouco de tempo para subir já ele ñ subia um pouco mais rápido para acompanhar seu ritimo lento era como se ele soubesse onde cada pedra havia ali e as melhores para se escalar, outra coisa que ela estava intrigada era com a aparência dele...Ele parecia ser bem mais jovem...

- Ei! Quantos anos você tem?

- 18 porque?

- Nossa você parece ser bem mais jovem, é rara gente da sua idade parecer tão jovem fazendo cara de nojo geralmente são maduros e rabugentos e youkais também só que você ñ parece ser um youkai, você tem uma bela forma humana rindo.

-..........Chegamos

Inu-Yasha subiu no topo levando consigo a jovem Kagome quando olharam a vista ficaram maravilhados era linda aquela visão: De lá de cima dava para ver todo o bosque e lá longe podia ver algumas casas da cidade olhando par o céu dava para ver o sol quase se pondo

- "aqui é muito romântico" – pensou a jovem Kagome

- E então vamos descer menina?

- Mais já? Queria olhar mais essa "Torre Eiffel"

- ñ se preocupe – disse num sussurro – prometo que te levo um dia

- "o.o eu ouvi direito? Ele falou baixo mais...".

- Vamos! Não vamos ficar aqui o dia todo.

- Certo eu já vou

E assim eles desceram ate lá em baixo

Nos Aposentos de Narak

- Minhas intenções?

Narak tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, o que diabos aquele logo queria?

- Sim quero saber o seu interesse na Senhorita Kagome porque você se meteu nessa busca, não precisamos de você eu e meus lobos somos capazes de achá-la.

- São tão capazes que fazem 3 dias que estamos nessa procura e nada da Senhorita Kagome – disse debochando do Kouga

Kagura riu com gosto os companheiros de Kouga lançaram olhares frios para ela e Narak, mais ambos ñ pareciam se importas com aqueles lobos e Kouga parecia explodir de raiva, quem aquele canalha pensa que é?

- Ora seu...

-Guarde suas palavras e insultos para seu dono seu lobo idiota, e enquanto as minhas intenções elas não são de sua conta no momento, mas eu te garanto que não tocarei em nenhum fio do cabelo da sua querida Kagome Higurashi.

- GRRRRRR você me paga

- Não rosne para mim é perda de tempo, ou melhor, foi perda de tempo vir aqui – se virando para a Kagura – Kagura leve o Kouga ate a saída sim?

- Não vou a lugar nenhum ate você me responder as minhas pergunta.

- Creio que eu já as respondi agora sai logo daqui se ñ você verá porque sou tão temido nessa região

-Eu vou mais ñ ficara assim Narak

E assim Kouga sai junto dos seus companheiros fieis e depois de sua saída Narak se levanta de sua poltrona e olha pela janela pensativo:

- "Realmente depois disso tudo terminar eliminarei aquele lobo"

De volta ao Casal

Kagome e Inu-Yasha estavam andando pelo bosque há algum tempo e ambos ñ tinham dito nada um ao outro desde que desceram da "Torre Eiffel"

- "Esse silencio me incomoda, será que esse garota ta me levando para algum lugar?"

- Esta com fome?

- an? Sim eu estou ñ como nada desde de manha

- Aquela maçã serve?

- Claro

Inu-Yasha subiu numa arvore em segundos e pulou de lá e caiu em pé ela se surpreendeu para um "simples" humano isso é quase impossível se outra pesou estivesse no seu lugar diria que ele era um youkai.

-Toma a sua ma

- Obrigada Inu-Yasha, como você fez aquilo?

- o que?

- Subir na arvore grande como essa com tanta facilidade e pular de lá caindo em pé.

- Eu pratico desde a minha infância. De começo eu sempre cai de joelhos ou me ralava

mais depois eu consegui pegar o jeito

Assim os dois sentam embaixo de uma das árvores numa sombra muito boa sem nem notar que o perigo rondar o redor deles mais apesar de tudo esses dois poderiam esta no começo de uma grande amizade.....E de um possível amor......................................................................

Continua...

Aeee me desculpem pela demora é que eu tava sem imaginação e graças a Higurashi (valeu Higurashi-san pela idéia da maçã XD) eu consegui inspiração (apesar desse cap ñ ta o que eu esperava mais tudo bem) vamos ao comentes:

**CaHh Kinomoto**: aeee valeu pelo comentário que bom que esta gostando ...Bom... Sobre a sua duvida quanto ao Kouga: sim ele tem u, certo interesse na K-chan e esse cap mostrou isso né? XP

**Nadeshico: **Que bom que esta gostando do cap hehehe o encontro foi legal? Que bom que gostou eu sempre tento agradar a todos e eu espero que consiga

Bom continuem comentando plz isso é o que me faz ter motivação para postar

B-jos Angel-Sango o/


	4. Mais um dia

_Segredos_

_Cap.4 Mais um dia..._

Inu-Yasha se levantou da árvore onde os dois haviam se sentado olhou para a jovem em sua frente pesando:

"Como ela é linda! Será que ela poderia... Não a quem estou enganando se eu seguir este caminho vou acabar como o Sesshomaru...".

-Inu-Yasha?

- an?

- O que foi? Você parece perdido em pensamentos

- Eu só estava pensando numas coisas...

- Posso saber no que?

- Isso ñ é de sua conta

- Nossa ñ precisava ser tão grosso nunca aprendeu que deve respeitar uma dama?

- Eu ñ estou vendo nenhuma dama por aqui

- IDIOTA!!!

- Vamos entrar minha mãe já deve esta colocando o almoço

- Eu Não quero jantar com sua família! Estou com medo do Sesshomaru ele parece a ponto de me morder

- Não se preocupe eu lhe garanto que meu pai ñ deixaria isso, Meu pai tem um forte controle sobre Sesshomaru.

"É tudo muito estranho o Sesshomaru é tão diferente do Inu-Yasha apesar de às vezes o Inu-Yasha ser grosso comigo ele é gentil às vezes já o Sesshomaru ñ ele me trata tão friamente o mais estranho é que ele me trata como um youkai trata um humano oo é tudo muito estranho"

OooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOo

Kouga andava com seus companheiros pela praça perguntava para alguns conhecidos e nada! Nem o cheiro eles sentiam havia perdido o rastro dela totalmente afinal de contas onde diabos àquela garota se meteu?

- Kouga!!! – um de seus companheiros Ginta o chamava – Kouga!!!

- O que foi? Achou algum rastro da senhorita Higurashi?

- Não a achamos mais um dos lobos farejou e encontrou isso – disse mostrando uma fita vermelha daquelas de amarrar o cabelo

- Mais essa não é a fita que ela costumava usar?

- Sim, a achamos perto de da estrada que da para fora da cidade.

- Procurem por toda a estrada e pergunte por todas as pessoas que moram por lá concertesa acháramos a Senhorita Higurashi

"Kagome sei que eu vou te encontrar não deixarei que nenhum engraçadinho toque em você, eu ñ confio naquele tal de Narak ele é muito suspeito para mim, mais eu sei minha querida Kagome que eu vou te encontrar e te tirar de qualquer lugar longe da sua casa".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome entrou timidamente pela porta olhou para os lados ela ainda não havia engolido a presença ameaçadora de Sesshomaru ia olhar mais uma vez para os lados quando alguém a puxou:

- Há quanto tempo pretende bloquear a passagem garota

Kagome gelou reconheceu logo aquela voz fria era Sesshomaru!

- Errr...desculpe

- Feh!

- ANDA LOGO SUA LERDA O JANTAR VAI ESFRIAR!

- JÁ VAI IDIOTA!

Kagome saiu da passagem da porta e olhou para Sesshomaru que já estava do lado de fora

"Porque será que ele é tão frio comigo?".

Chegando a cozinha ela sentou-se à mesa nela (na mesa) estavam o pai do Inu, a mãe e o próprio Inu.

- E então Kagome – disse pai do inu – como esta indo por aqui? Esta se acostumando?

- Aqui é legal, mas eu gostaria de ir para casa.

- Tudo bem – disse a mãe do inu - Você ira mais só fique só por mais um tempo gostamos muito de você e queríamos que você ficasse mais um pouco

"O Sesshomaru não gosta" – tudo bem

Almoçaram em paz assim que terminaram Kagome foi para seu quarto e se deitou pensando em tudo que tem acontecia, antes era só uma jovem insatisfeita com sua família e o fato de não poder fazer quase nada e agora estava ali naquele lugar estranho com pessoas estranhas e com certeza sua mãe estava sua preocupa.

"Onde eu me meti?".

Adormeceu pensando em tudo que já viveu desde a sua felicidade com seu pai ate aquele novo lar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Narak andava pelas praças graças ao seu espião Kohaku ele havia descobrindo que os lobos encontraram uma fita de cabelo da sua procurada na estrada que da para fora da cidade

- Bom trabalho Kohaku, afinal de contas valeu a pena tirar você daqueles humanos para trabalhar para mim.

- Você sabe que eu só trabalho para você porque você faz de refém minha irmã Sango (Nuss eu inverti tudo agora XD)

- E é bom mesmo que trabalhe porque senão você sabe o que farei com aquela humana inútil huhuhuhu é bom que não queira ver o resto de sua família morrer em minhas mãos

"Maldito seja Narak!".

- Agora vá siga os lobos e me diga onde àquela garota esta

- Sim Narak

Kohaku seguiu em frente logo desaparecendo por entre as sombras

"Um dia eu me libertarei de você Narak eu libertarei a minha irmã e o matarei! Você pode ter matado meus pais e amigos mais você nunca irar destruir a minha vingança nem minha irmã, eu sou um humano mais eu posso muito bem te derrotar com essa foice e corrente, mana espero só mais um pouco e nos seremos livres!" – uma lagrima rola no rosto de Kohaku ele a limpa com a mão e continua sua "espionagem".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOOoO

toc, toc, toc ,toc

Kagome rola um pouco na cama ela estava sonhando com seu pai e não queria acordar

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

"A deixa para acordar depois"

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.

"Não quero acordar"

BUM.BUM, BUM, BUM.

Kagome acorda com um susto muito grande alguém parecia a ponto de arrombar a porta

- Já vai!!!

- Ate quem fim em bela adormecida pensei que ñ ia abrir

- O que Você quer Inu-Yasha?

- Eu vim falar com Voc

- Sim diga

- Vim chamar Você para ver se quer andar um pouco pelo bosque, estou entediando e não a nada para fazer nem o Sesshomaru esta aqui para eu perturbar.

- (GOTA) Mais você sempre esta entediado e sabe que o Sesshomaru sempre te espanca quando você o abusa

- Feh! Isso é um caso aparte e então? Vai?

- Tudo bem deixa só eu lavar o rosto e pentear o cabelo

- Feh! Vocês mulheres se arrumam para qualquer coisa

- E você acha que eu vou sair com essa cara e esse cabelo todo despenteado? Eu perdi minha fita e não tenho como prender se eu saísse assim e a assustar qualquer um

- Bom não ia ficar muito diferente da sua cara verdadeira e...

BAM

Ele ñ pode terminar, pois recebeu uma portada na cara.

-Bruxa - disse sorrindo

Kagome entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho

"Será que sou tão feia assim? Eu não me acho muito bonita, mas sempre disseram que eu era muito bonito, bom não é hora para pensar nisso".

Kagome arrumou seu cabelo e lavou se rosto mais antes de sair deu uma ultima olhada no espelho

"É ate que não sou tão feia assim"

Ao sair encontrou Inu-Yasha encostado na parede ela o observou melhor ele era muito bonito e hoje estava magnífico seu longos cabelos pretos estavam mais bonitos seus olhos violetas estavam demonstrando um brilho misterioso como desafiasse qualquer um que olhasse para eles e agora que ela percebeu que ele estava sem blusa mostrando seu abdômen definido (que tapada se fosse eu já tinha percebido e não ia parar de olhar XD)

- (coroada) E então pretende ir assim ou vai colocar uma blusa?

- Bom já que você ia sair com sua cara original eu pensei que poderia ficar um pouco mais solto – disse sorrindo

- Bastardo, às vezes me pergunto o que tem nessa sua cabeça.

- Essa coisa se chama cérebro

- Vai logo se vestir garoto!

- Já vou

Inu-Yasha foi para seu quarto sorrindo a cada dia mais gostava mais dela ela era tão diferente não era como aquelas garotas chatas que ele havia visto um dia desses, ela era a mais rebelde e ele gostava disso só temia acabar como o Sesshomaru.

"Eu sei que ela não faria isso comigo"

Vestiu-se e logo foi ao encontro da garota

- Melhor para você?

- Muito!

Os dois logo foram para o bosque andaram por lá por algum tempo ate que chegaram em uma cachoeira que era linda!

- Nossa esse lugar é lindo

- Gostou? Minha mãe me levava muito aqui quando eu era criança eu ate aprendi a nadar por aqui

- Serio? "Eu nem sei nadar direito "

Logo Inu-Yasha tirou sua blusa assustando a jovem Kagome

- O...O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Ora essa que você acha? Eu vou entrar na água

- Mas...

SPLASH

- Vamos entre a água ta uma delicia

- Eu nem sei nadar direito

- Não? Não se preocupe pode entrar. Eu ajudo você a nadar

- Mais e se eu me afogar?

- Não tenha medo eu estou aqui, confie em mim.

Kagome estava um pouco receosa mais ao ouvir as palavras "confie em mim" ela ficou mais tranqüila desceu devagarzinho e a ao sentir a água em seus pés ela ficou um pouco com medo decidiu ir logo de vez mais assim que sentiu a água cobrir seu corpo ela sentiu os braços fortes do Inu-Yasha a envolvê-la puxando suas pernas para cima e segurando sua cabeça colocando seu corpo na atura de seu peito (sabe quando você bóia de barriga para cima XD bom o Inu ta segurando a k-chan como se ela tive-se boiando de barriga para cima)

- E então doeu alguma coisa?

- hahahaha muito engraçado Inu-Yasha, mas como pretende me ensinar a nadar?

- Relaxe logo você aprende

Inu-Yasha foi andando com a Kagome nos braços (esta estava com os braços em volta do pescoço dele) ele girava, nadava e não parava de olhar aquela face tão linda aos olhos dele aqueles olhos azuis e lábios rosados o deixava louco e ainda por cima por causa da água o vestido que ela usava (que era branco) estava colado no corpo da jovem o que deixava ele mais maluco. Resolveu afastar pensamentos obscenos da cabeça e nadar mais um pouco com aquela jovem em seus braços

- Eu pensei que ia aprender a nadar.

- Bom no momento não, mas eu prometo que um dia sim...Bom vamos sair esta ficando tarde

- Certo

Inu-Yasha ajudou Kagome a subir e subiu logo em seguida colocou sua blusa e assim os dois voltaram para casa. Chegando lá cada um foi para seu quarto se trocar mais lá perto da casa alguém havia visto os dois tanto na cachoeira tanto quando voltaram

- Eu te vi Inu-Yasha, espero que você não cometa o mesmo erro que eu.........................Irmão.....................(Oo)

_Continua..._

_Aew nhaa demorei mais to de volta com o cap.4 nhaaa eu pensei que esse cap nem ia sair XD tava sem imaginação mais como quando eu começo a fazer um texto eu me empolgo e um monte de idéia parece o cap.4 ta ai espero que gostem._

_Comentários:_

_CaHh Kinomoto__: aee que bom que gostou desse cap, nhaaa é mesmo o kouga faz de tudo pela k-chan mas nem pode ter ela pq ela é do inu XD valeu pelo comentário o/_

_Tassi Higurashi__: aeee valeu pelo comentário e que bom que esta gostando /o/_

_Higurashi__: Higurashi-san - vc por aqui XD nhaaa que bom que vc ta gostando da fic o/_

_Sakura(Kagome)__: nhaa valeu pelo comentário e quem bom que esta gostando_

_Nhaaa valeu gente e continue comentando blz? Eu vou me esforçar para ñ demorar mais no cap.5_

_InuKiss o/_


End file.
